The present invention relates to a slider for a slide fastener with an automatic stopper which includes five members, namely, a body, a pull, a pawl rod, a leaf spring and a cover, and more particularly to the slider for the slide fastener in which the leaf spring and the cover can be accurately mounted on the body of the slider in a stabilized state, and the leaf spring can be effectively and smoothly operated, in either case of automatically assembling or manually assembling the slider.
JP-A-2004-147729 (“the '229 application”) discloses a slider with an automatic stopper that includes five members, namely, a body, a pull, a pawl rod, a leaf spring and a cover. For example, as shown in FIG. 12, the slider includes an automatic stopper which includes five members, namely, a body 101, a pull 102, a pawl rod 103, a leaf spring 104 and a cover 105. In this slider, mounting poles 108 are uprightly provided at an interval in the front and in the back of an upper wing plate 107 of the body 101. First holding parts 109 for holding the leaf spring 104 in a shape of a rectangular plate are provided on respective upper faces of the mounting poles 108, which are uprightly provided in the front and back, and second holding parts 110 for holding the leaf spring 104 are provided at a front and back ends of an inner face of the cover 105. The leaf spring 104 is loosely suspended between these holding parts 109, 110, and a pivotal shaft 124 of the pull 102 and the pawl rod 103 are interposed between the leaf spring 104 and the upper wing plate 107. The cover 105 is fixed from above to the mounting poles 108, which are uprightly provided on the upper face of the upper wing plate 107.
In order to effectively secure the leaf spring 104 and the cover 105 in the slider of this type by automatic assembling work or manual assembling work, in case of employing an automatic assembling device, the pivotal shaft 124 of the pull 102 is placed between slanted faces 111 that are provided on the upper face of the body 101, engaging projections 122 of the pawl rod 103 are inserted into a recessed part 114 from the above, a stop pawl 123 is inserted into a pawl hole 118, and the leaf spring 104 is suspended on the first holding parts 109 provided on the upper faces of the front and back mounting poles 108 that are uprightly provided on the upper wing plate 107 of the body 101, as shown in FIG. 13. In the state where the pivotal shaft 124 of the pull 102 is interposed between the leaf spring 104 and the slanted faces 111 and the pawl rod 103 is placed thereon, the cover 105 is put on from the above in a manner of covering the mounting poles 108, so that the first holding parts 109 are engaged with second receiving parts 116 and the second holding parts 110 are engaged with first receiving parts 115. Thereafter, the cover 105 is fixed by caulking to side faces of the mounting poles 108, whereby the slider with the automatic stopper can be assembled.
In case of assembling the slider by the manual assembling work, the pivotal shaft 124 of the pull 102 is placed between the slanted faces 111 that are provided on the upper face of the body 101, the engaging projections 122 of the pawl rod 103 are inserted into the recessed part 114 from the above, and the stop pawl 123 is inserted into the pawl hole 118, as shown in FIG. 14. At the same time, concave parts of the leaf spring 104 are engaged with the second holding parts 110 having projections 112 which are provided at a front end and a back end of an inner face of an upper wall 132 of the cover 105, and the projections 112 each having a V-shaped groove are folded to the right and left thereby to hold the leaf spring 104. The cover 105 in this state is put on the mounting poles 108 so that the first holding parts 109 are engaged with the second receiving parts 116 and the second holding parts 110 are engaged with the first receiving parts 115. Thereafter, the cover 105 is fixed to the side faces of the mounting poles 108 by caulking, whereby the slider with the automatic stopper can be assembled.
In the above described slider with the automatic stopper as shown in FIGS. 12, 13 and 14, the leaf spring 104 is suspended between the first holding parts 109 on the upper faces of the mounting poles 108, which are uprightly provided in the front and back of the body 101, and the cover 105 is put on from the above so as to cover the mounting poles 108 so that the first holding parts 109 are engaged with the second receiving parts 116 and the second holding parts 110 are engaged with the first receiving parts 115. Then, the cover 105 is fixed to the mounting poles 108 by caulking. On this occasion, in either case of automatic assembling and manual assembling, loose movement of the opposite ends of the leaf spring 104 is hindered and the movement is restricted because the opposite ends of the leaf spring 104 are clamped between the second holding parts 110 and the upper wall 132 of the cover 105. Therefore, high caulking accuracy for holding the opposite ends of the leaf spring 104 is required. In case where the accuracy is low, there is no room for the movement of the leaf spring 104, and an interference with the holding parts 110 may occur. As the results, there is such a problem that the leaf spring 104 cannot smoothly move, or the leaf spring 104 may be plastically deformed to lose elasticity.